Orcs and Wargs
by LibraryGirl25
Summary: Updated!  It's time for the Mordor Orcs to tell their tale.
1. Revenge

_**I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien. All the characters are his. Don't sue me b/c I am a poor college kid. **_

* * *

Bats had been gathering around the Misty Mountains for days. The Goblins were up to something, but the Eagles could not figure out what. It was obvious the Goblins were gathering, but why? Wargs and wolves were also congregating and moving toward the Misty Mountains. The Eagles did not like what they saw. 

The Eagles' assumptions were right. The Goblins and the Wargs were up to something. Goblins had come from all over Middle Earth. The Goblins wanted revenge because that old wizard had killed their leader with the sword, Beater. Their great leader was slain. Just thinking about it made their blood boil (and added mist to the mountains). The Goblins also wanted the dragon's treasure. They had gotten news from the Wargs, who got it from the wolves, that Smaug was dead. They had also heard that the Elves, Dwarves, and Men were gathering for war, and Goblins love war.

The Goblins loved war because it meant the chance to kill and eat more than usual. With the amount of people gathering at the Lonely Mountain the goblins would need help. That is why they were allied to the Wargs, for now. All Goblin alliances were brief; never lasting more than a full battle. Sometimes alliances would not last the whole battle. It did not phase the Goblins at all to turn on their allies, as long as they ended up victorious.

Now the goblins would finish preparations for war and move out. They had little time to reach the Lonely Mountain. They did not want anyone to mess with all that dragon treasure, their treasure. It would be a start for what they considered a recompense for their slain king. After this "first payment" they would enslave the people of the Long Lake along with any remaining Dwarves and Elves. They would force the Dwarves to make more weapons and armor for them. The Elves would be entertainment for their new king and the people of the Long Lake would serve as good meals to celebrate their victory. After this battle the Goblins would be feared even more and this seemed to urge them on in preparations.

A few days later the preparations were finished and it was time to march. With the thought of battle urging them on, the Goblins and the Wargs left the Misty Mountains. Every creature along the way avoided the war part, but a few unfortunate ones got caught and eaten. The first destination of the Goblins was to go to Mount Gundabad, the Goblin capital. From there, all of the Goblins would then go to the Lonely Mountain and attack their unsuspecting prey.

So far the Goblins and Wargs had not encountered anyone who would give their position away. The element of surprise was crucial to their plans; without it the battle would be lost. On the winds was the scent of Elves, Dwarves, and Men. They were getting closer and more blood-thirsty.

After meeting up with the Goblins at Mount Gundabad, the complete army of Goblins was ready for war. Among the new additions to the party was a Bodyguard of Bolg. This creature was enormous and near impossible to conquer. Swarms of bats had followed them from the mountain and were flying overhead. They knew that wherever the Goblins went a feast was soon to follow. Closer and closer the war party got. Still their enemies did not see them. All they saw was what appeared to be a storm approaching, but what was really the giant swarm of bats flying above the globins and wargs.

With the sounding of war cries and howls the Goblins and Wargs advanced into battle. As planned their enemies were caught by surprise and had not had time to reinforce much of the mountain. The battle seemed all but won, that is until a strange cloud appeared in the sky and the screeching of many Eagles could be heard.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Wargs

_**I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien. All the characters are his. Don't sue me b/c I am a poor college kid. **_

* * *

The Wargs could smell them as they climbed up the mountains. There were ten of them one wizard, two men, one elf, one dwarf, one pony, and four scents that were unrecognizable. Those four scents baffled the Wargs. What could they be? One old Warg remembered a similar scent from long ago, but he just could not put a name to it. The _Crebian_, black crows that acted as spies, had told the Wargs that the party was crossing the area men called Hollin, but that had been days ago. The Wargs still had plenty of time to gather and to plan. They knew the travelers would not be able to make it over the mountains, for snow had come early, covering all the paths except one.

For now the Wargs were worried about the wizard's presence. Some of the elders remembered Gandalf. He was the wizard who had shot fireballs on them. That was an embarrassing memory for many of the Wargs, but this time the pack would be ready.

As predicted, the travelers had to come down from the Caradhras. The Warg scouts also reported that the travelers were weary and cold. This was good news. Now the attack would be easier, but the Wargs knew they still had to be careful. Underestimating an enemy was a careless thing to do, and Wargs were not careless.

The travelers had stopped for the night and were now speaking about where to go next. Moria was mentioned and even the scouts shuddered at the thought of that place. Every Warg knew that Moria was crawling with Orcs, but that is not what scared them. No, Orcs were sometimes their allies so Wargs were raised not to fear them. What scared the Wargs was the ancient evil which had been awakened by the dwarves. This evil could wipe out the entire pack and more. The Wargs avoided Moria as much as possible. They knew there was only one entrance the travelers would take and that was guarded by the water-dweller. They still had time to plan, but at this moment they made their presence known my howling. This would put fear in the hearts of all who heard them.

After a few minutes of howling, the leaders of the pack decided it was time to attack the group while the Wargs still had the cover of darkness. They began approaching the hilltop where their targets lay sleeping. The first leader approached and the wizard Gandalf saw him, giving a warning to retreat. Out of utter defiance the Warg howled and leapt at Gandalf. All the other Wargs looked on in outrage as their leader was shot down by the Elf. The death of one of their leaders urged them ever closer to their captives. The battle had begun. All the travelers sprang up, drawing their swords, but this did not frighten the Wargs.

As the Wargs advanced toward the fire they began to attack. As their great leader went to bite one of the men, his neck was pierced by the man's sword. This death made the Wargs hesitate for an instant and during that time the old wizard, Gandalf, ignited the surrounding trees.

It was seventy years ago all over again. Wargs were on fire and being slaughtered. The remaining members of the pack retreated. Their attack on the travelers was too soon. The Wargs knew they should have waited. Now all they could do was put their tails between their legs and run away in shame. This battle was over.

The Wargs sent out many howls and scouts to gather all the Wargs around the Misty Mountains. They would chase the group to the Gates of Moria and then they would have their revenge. After killing the group of peoples, the Wargs would head to Isengard. The Orcs had sent messages stating they were going to war and needed the Wargs as allies once again. The Wargs were excited about the approaching war against the Rohirrim. There would be much feasting afterward, but now the Wargs turned their attention to Moria where their prey was trapped.

Please Review!


	3. UrukHai

_**I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien. All the characters are his. Don't sue me b/c I am a poor college kid. **_

* * *

They were tough; they were undefeatable. The sun was no longer a weakness; Saruman had seen to that. They were Goblins, the army of the White Hand, the Uruk-Hai: greatest of all Orcs. The older ones remembered the embarrassing defeat at the Lonely Mountain. It was supposed to have been a sure victory, but those vile Eagles had ruined everything. They had given the Elves, Dwarves, and Men hope. Hope was the most abominable weapon the enemy had. Once it was awakened it was almost impossible to stifle. There would be no hope this time. This time the Orcs had their enemies scared in a hole, in a mountain.

That hole was Helm's Deep and that was where the Orcs were heading. The self-proclaimed Wizard of Many Colors, Saruman, had commanded them to punish those treacherous horse-men, the Rohirrim. Although the Orcs never trusted anyone, not even their own kind, they obeyed Saruman's orders. Some had tried to disobey him, but it was soon learned not to cross a wizard, especially the leader of the White Council. It was instant death not to do as he said. Saruman had commanded them to go to Helm's Deep and so that was their destination.

Now they were running, running towards the battle. It was in battle that an Orc proved himself a great warrior. Every young Orc would kill for the first time and the older Orcs would show their skill. There were also wild men from the mountains with them. The Orcs could not understand why these men joined in the war party, but the Orcs did admit that these men were hardy. They were able to keep pace with the Orcs' relentless running.

With this battle there would be no bats announcing the presence of the Orcs. With them, the Orcs brought destruction and despair. Despair was their greatest weapon. It fed upon the fear the Orcs caused. The despair their victims felt would render them motionless. This would be a quick battle. There would be no Elves, no Dwarves, no Wizards, and especially no Eagles this time, only those puny horse-men and their weak king. All the Orcs knew of Saruman's plan to weaken the Rohirrim's King, Théoden. Wormtongue, that sniveling excuse of a creature had done his work well. His lies had weakened the Rohirrim King. Now the Orcs would have no contest in this battle.

The war party was now entering the valley near Helm's Deep. They lit torches as the sun waned and darkness engulfed everything. Helm's Deep was now in sight and the Orcs sounded their whining horns. The fort had been reinforced, but not enough. The Orcs had means to overcome the wall and enter the stronghold. They also had a weapon devised by Saruman that would blast open the gates to Helm's Deep. Yes, the Orcs were prepared and now the blood bath was about to begin.

The Orcs easily overcame the men guarding the Dike and pressed onward. The true battle of Helm's Deep had begun. Although the Rohirrim fought bravely it was not enough. The Orcs knew victory was at hand. They had blasted through a portion of the wall and were hewing down their enemies. A man and a dwarf tried to push them back, but it was useless, this battle was all but won.

Dawn brought even more delight to the Orcs because they had no fear of it anymore. The enemy had gone into the inner chambers of the mountain. The Orcs could wait. Those cowardly "rabbits" would have to come out eventually or starve to death. Besides, no one would come to help them.

Suddenly, the Rohirrim burst out of the caverns making one last stand against their attackers. To the Orcs this battle was over, but what was that noise? Why was the back section of Orcs screaming and running away? A few Orcs turned around and saw their doom. There were trees marching toward them. These trees had eyes and the Orcs could see hatred and malice in them. Hatred far surpassing that of the Orcs, hatred which made the Orcs drop there weapons and run, but to where? All around them their escape routes were blocked. That blasted wizard, Gandalf had arrived. Some remembered him from the Battle of Five Armies, but most recognized his sword, Beater, the sword that had killed their leader all those many years ago.

The Orcs decided they had a better chance escaping through the evil forest. The Huorns tripped the Orcs and crushed their skulls with their roots. No evil being would escape this battle. Outside this dark massacre the only sounds that could be heard were the screaming of Orcs, the war cries of Men, and the bellowing of "Khazâd" from an enraged dwarf, far away.

Please Review!


	4. Mordor Orcs

Madelyn E. Owens

Journal 3

11/21/2007

Dr. Sandra Capps

3

Isengard had fallen. The news did not faze the Orcs and Men exiting the Black Gate. All the Mordor-born Orcs knew the Uruk-Hai were weaklings. Sure, they could stay out in the sun longer, but they had needed the help of Saruman, of "Many Colors." He was a fool to go against their Lord and Master. The Nazgúl probably taught him what happens to those who betray the Dark Lord. Now, the Orcs needed to turn their attention to the upcoming battles, which was not difficult.

There were three separate armies leaving Mordor. One would go to Lothlorien, one to Mirkwood, and the remaining would go to Gondor. The group heading to Gondor was made up of not only Orcs, but Easterlings and Harads, as well. The Orcs would not be defeated, as they had been in the past. The defeat at the Lonely Mountain still made their blood boil, but the Orcs would get their revenge. Sauron, their Master, assured their victory. His power was growing. Even now his shadow blocked the accursed sun. Darkness and despair now rained down upon his enemies.

After a few hours of travel, the massive army separated into the three different groups. As the group going to Gondor began marching again, a few Orcs began screeching their war cries. The battle was close at hand. The Orcs could smell it. Battle was the ultimate honor to Orcs, if an outsider could call them honorable. It was a time to kill and unfortunately, sometimes be killed. It was the place where young Orcs proved themselves to their elders. The Orcs dreamt of hewing and hacking down all those that opposed them. This would be the greatest battle of a lifetime. The impenetrable City of Gondor would fall and all its people would either be enslaved or killed.

Overhead the Witch flew on his fell steed. He would go ahead of the army, feeding off the fear and despair he caused in the hearts of Men. He would not go into battle at first. He had other commands from the Dark Lord, his Master. His orders were to go to Gondor and kill Gandalf, the Wizard. This would be an easy task for him because Gandalf was a weakling, a small annoyance. After his task was complete he would join the siege. His beast needed feeding and it would feast upon all those who came near. After the battle was won, the Witch-King would take his rightful place on the throne of Gondor. Sauron had told the Witch-King he was the rightful heir of Gondor, and not the strange man who had gazed into the palantir. Yes, victory would be assured. The Witch-King would kill Denethor, the fool, and then go on to destroy that insolent, "self-proclaimed" King of Gondor. The Witch-King knew he was undefeatable. No Man could touch him, and with that knowledge he headed toward Gondor.

A shiver ran through the Orc army as the Witch-King left them. They were glad he was not their enemy. They all knew he possessed a great power, and his steed was a fell creature of old. It was believed during Sauron's last rein, in the Second Age, he stole a nest of Dragon eggs and corrupted them. Even Orcs knew their Master could not create, just corrupt. When the eggs hatched these black, smelly, fierce creatures had emerged. They only ate fell meats. The Orcs shuddered at that thought because many of their kind had been given as food to those beasts.

Now, the Orcs attention turned back to the battle ahead. It would not be an easy encounter, but they would be victorious. Many of the Men traveling with them were vicious, and their Oliphaunt mounts were just as vicious. Yes, the darkness was thickening, and there was no hope left for the good peoples of Middle Earth. Darkness would prevail.


End file.
